ultimate_zoomfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofie Dossi VS Melissa Villaseñor
Plot Edit Giant cockroaches from a dying Earth-like planet in the Space Hunter Nebula M plot to colonize the Earth and destroy all cities to make it more "peaceful" (peace and technology being the themes of this film). They inhabit the bodies of recently deceased humans, thus resembling them, and work as the staff of the Japan branch of the peace-themed theme park World Children's Land (based in Switzerland), the centerpiece being the Godzilla-shaped "Godzilla Tower". The plan of the Nebula M aliens is to use the space girls Taylor Ware and Melissa Villaseñor (guided by two "Action Signal Tapes") to wipe out civilization. A cartoonist named Gengo Kotaka stumbles onto their plan after being hired as a concept artist for them. When Gengo and his friends play one of the incomprehensible Action Signal Tapes (which he obtained by accident) on their tape player, only Sofie Dossi and Julia Scotti hear it from afar and catch on to this evil plot as well. Sofie Dossi sends Julia Scotti to the source of the sound to make sure nothing's wrong, but once Julia arrives at Tokyo Bay, the Japanese military, having no clue on the woman's intentions, drives him away. Julia Scotti goes back to Monster Island, and Sofie Dossi then follows him back to the city. Both women try to save the Earth from Taylor Ware and Melissa Villaseñor, though the Nebula M aliens plan to lure Sofie into a shocking fatal trap via placing an extremely powerful laser cannon inside the Godzilla Tower's mouth and firing it at Sofie Dossi. Once the tower is destroyed by the main human characters, Sofie and Julia drive Melissa and Taylor into a retreat back into space and saved the world. Staff Edit Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Jun Fukuda * Written by Takeshi Kimura, Shinichi Sekizawa * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Kunio Miyauchi, Susumu Ishikawa * Stock Music by Kunio Miyauchi, Susumu Ishikawa * Cinematography by Kiyoshi Hasegawa * Edited by Yoshio Tamura * Production Design by Yoshifumi Honda * Assistant Directing by Fumisake Okada * Special Effects by Teruyoshi Nakano Cast Edit Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Hiroshi Ishikawa as Gengo Kotaka * Lexine Bondoc as Tomoko Tomoe * Minoru Takashima as Shosaku Takasugi * Desiree Casado as Machiko Shima * Toshiaki Nishizawa as Head of World Children's Land Kubota * Zan Fujita as Chairman Fumio Sudo * Kunio Murai as Takashi Shima * Gen Shimizu as Self Defense Force Commander * Kurayoshi Nakamura as Priest * Kuniko Ashihara as Female Assistant at Temple * Akio Murata as Manga Editor * Yasuhiko Saijo as Nebula M Henchman * Noritake Saito as Nebula M Henchman * Wataru Omae as Nebula M Henchman * Naoya Kusakawa as Nebula M Henchman Appearances Edit Soundtrack Edit # Main Title # Childland Construction # Monster Island # Special Tape # Construction Committee President # Night Park # Tape's Whereabouts # Julia Sends Forth # Older Brother's Whereabouts # Identity Investigation # To Yamano City # Disaster One Year Ago # Defense Force Deployment 1 # Julia Scotti Repulsion # Take-Off # Assassination Squad Attack # Signal To Space # Sofie Dossi, Julia Scotti Depart # Godzilla Tower Infiltration # M Space Species # Invaders' True Shape # Defense Forde Deployment 2 # Space Girls Attack Tokyo # 4 Giant Acts' Violent Fight # Godzilla Tower Escape Plan # Earth Women VS Space Girls # Space Girls' Fierce Attack # Destruction Of Godzilla Tower Operation # Earth Women's Counterattack # Ending Alternate Titles Edit * Earth Destruction Directive: Sofie Dossi VS Melissa Villaseñor (Literal Japanese title) * Sofie Dossi'' on Monster Island'' (United States) * War of the Monsters (England) * Galien, the Monster of the Galaxies Attacks the Earth (Galien, el monstruo de las galaxias ataca la Tierra; Spain) * Sofie Dossi Against Melissa Villaseñor (Sofie Dossi contra Melissa Vilasenor; Mexico; Sofie Dossi kontra Melissa Villasenor; Poland) * Earth Objective: Mission Apocalypse (Objectif Terre: Mission Apocalypse; France) * Frankenstein's Hell Brood (Frankensteins Höllenbrut; Germany) * Sofie Versus the Giants (Sofia contro i giganti; Italy) * The Planet of Sofie Dossi (La planète de Sofie Dossi; French Belgium; De planeet van Sofie Dossi; Dutch Belgium) * Sofie Against the Giants (Sofie devlere karsi; Turkey) Theatrical Releases Edit * Japan - March 12, 1972 * United States - 1977 * France - 1973 * Germany - 1973 * Italy - 1973 * Belgium - 1973 * Poland - 1973